Human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) is a retrovirus that can lead to acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS), a condition in humans in which the immune system is weakened, leading to life-threatening opportunistic infections. Inhibitors of HIV are useful to treat HIV infection in a mammal (e.g., reduce and limit the establishment and progression of infection by HIV) as well as in diagnostic assays for HIV. The usefulness of currently marketed inhibitors of HIV is to some extent limited by toxicity and other side effects. Thus, there is a need for new HIV therapeutic agents.
A pharmaceutical formulation of a therapeutic agent must reproducibly and consistently deliver the therapeutic agent to a patient in need thereof. This consistency of delivery can be achieved, at least in part, by incorporation of a stable, soluble, solid-state form of the therapeutic agent into the pharmaceutical composition. Moreover, the synthesis of the desired solid-state form of the therapeutic agent should be technically and economically feasible, and should be suitable for full-scale commercial production.